


Día 6: Holidays + "Can I borrow your sweater? It smells like you"

by Sky_Black1999



Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Hanamaki solo tiene una cosa en claro: es demasiado afortunado de tener a Matsukawa junto a él.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979299
Kudos: 2





	Día 6: Holidays + "Can I borrow your sweater? It smells like you"

—Demonios, ¿por qué hace tanto frío? —masculló Takahiro Hanamaki, temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo mientras se acurrucaba en su lugar en el suelo, precisamente debajo del kotatsu. 

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa suave que pasó por su lado y una mano que le revolvió el cabello, aunque no tenía sentido porque este era corto y, sin importar cuánto lo moviera, siempre se vería igual. 

—Pues claro, estamos en invierno —contestó Issei Matsukawa, quien apurado se dirigía a la cocina, llevando puesto un delantal de flores que, sorprendentemente, le sentaba bastante bien. Ver a un chico grande vistiendo un delantal así era todo un espectáculo—. Pero ¿acaso no tienes como cinco suéteres encima? ¿Y no te basta con el kotatsu?

Hanamaki farfulló algo ininteligible, doblándose en su estómago y apoyando la cara en la base del kotatsu mientras abría una mandarina con los brazos extendidos. Aunque lo que decía el pelinegro no era mentira, aun así este sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido a causa del ambiente gélido del exterior y que, a pesar de tener todo completamente cerrado, se adentraba a la casa. 

—No me juzgues, no sé manejar el frío, ¿de acuerdo? —masculló Hanamaki, llevándose el primer pedazo de mandarina a la boca y disfrutando el sabor cítrico. 

Recibió otra risa divertida desde la cocina, a lo que el castaño solo resopló, sin hacerle mucho caso.

Era época de invierno en ese momento, algo que no le agradaba demasiado a Hanamaki, quien era más bien una persona de verano —aunque era llamado loco por muchos cuando decía eso—; sin embargo, era todo lo contrario para Matsukawa, quien era una persona con temperatura caliente por naturaleza y no era afectado por ello. 

También estaban en fechas de vacaciones, por lo que los dos las disfrutaban realizando lo que más le gustaba: pasar el rato en casa sin hacer nada en específico. O bueno, ese día sería un poco diferente ya que tendrían invitados. 

Habían acordado en reunirse con Oikawa e Iwaizumi, ya que desde hacía un buen tiempo no se veían y siempre era una tradición verse antes de que cada uno empezara con sus ocupaciones, y el encontrarse después sería más complicado. Sobre todo, para Oikawa quien estaba de paso allí, quien estaba de paso y luego volvería a su nuevo hogar en Sudamérica. 

Ya no eran unos simples estudiantes con las hormonas alborotadas. Eran hombres adultos y maduros, o al menos eso se suponía, claro. Todos tenían trabajos estables, un futuro seguro delante de ellos. Claro, dentro de lo que se podía. Matsukawa y Hanamaki por su parte solo tenían trabajos sencillos, no como sus amigos. 

Hanamaki masticó otra rodaja de la mandarina, viendo con tranquilidad a su alrededor. Sobre el kotatsu estaban listas las bebidas y las botanas; suficientes para que durara hasta el final de la noche, incluso si los cuatro eran unos monstruos comiendo.

La cena estaba siendo preparada por Matsukawa, la cual estaba ya casi lista por lo que podía intuir Hanamaki por el olor que comenzaba a rondar por la casa. El castaño se dedicaba solo a esperar porque si él daba un paso dentro de la cocina, los resultados no serían para nada buenos. Eso lo sabían a la perfección los dos.

Ellos llevaban viviendo dos años juntos, en aquel mismo lugar. Si se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento, la forma en la que las cosas se habían dado era bastante... curiosa. 

En ocasiones, Hanamaki se preguntaba si acaso el destino de verdad existía y actuaba sobre ellos de manera inesperada. Allí, dentro del kotatsu y escuchando de lejos a su novio canturrear una canción pop vieja, concluyó que en definitiva había tenido mucha suerte. 

Después de graduarse, tanto Matsukawa como Hanamaki pensaron que sus caminos serían separados por un instante, o que el contacto no sería el mismo debido a la lejanía, ya que no pasarían todos los días juntos como cuando estaban en la escuela. 

Aun así, los dos no se esperaban cierto suceso que haría que su relación diera un paso más cerca: habían pasado a la misma universidad. No lo supieron hasta su primer día de clases cuando, como si fuera una típica escena de película de romance, chocaron en la entrada de la universidad mientras corrían apurados porque estaban a punto de llegar tarde. 

Gracias a ese hecho inimaginable que sorprendió de buena forma a ambos, pudieron continuar siendo bastante cercanos y eran capaces de verse con la misma frecuencia que antes. Y fue así también cómo su relación dio un paso que, aunque no se esperaban, los dos ansiaban.

Cierto día Hanamaki simplemente le dijo a Matsukawa que dejaran de mentirse y que comenzaran a salir de una vez por todas. Fue simple y directo, tanto que el pelinegro solo tuvo un ataque de risa, incapaz de contestar con normalidad.

Aunque la respuesta era clara. Nunca hubo dudas. 

Entre Hanamaki y Matsukawa existía cierta confianza y familiaridad que no había con nadie más. Cuando estaban juntos, muchas veces solo bastaba una mirada para comprender lo que el otro quería expresar; surgía como magia, con tanta naturalidad que ambos incluso se sorprendían por cómo se daban las cosas. Algo así no se conseguía con muchas personas.

Fue por ello que Hanamaki concluyó mientras se comía su mandarina que, en efecto, era demasiado afortunado de tener a Matsukawa consigo. Era afortunado por amar y ser amado de la misma manera. Estaba seguro que no muchos lograrían tener una relación así. 

Hanamaki se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca y giró un poco la cara para ver cómo Matsukawa se acercaba al kotatsu con una enorme cacerola humeante. Se le hizo agua a la boca al verlo, sabiendo bien que el sukiyaki de su novio era uno de los mejores que había podido probar.

Aun así, fijó primero su mirada en Matsukawa mientras este se agachaba a organizar los platos y vasos que había dejado antes ahí. Fue tanta la intensidad de sus ojos que captó la atención del pelinegro, quien lo miró de reojo con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Matsukawa, dudoso. 

—Te miro —contestó Hanamaki con simpleza conforme continuaba comiendo su mandarina. 

—Bueno, sí, eso lo noté —murmuró su novio, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué piensas al mirarme?

—Muchas cosas —respondió Hanamaki, alargando una mano para tocar el brazo de Matsukawa y comenzar a recorrerlo con lentitud sobre el suéter que llevaba puesto. Sus dedos trazaron un camino invisible—. Como que me gusta mucho tu cara, sobre todo tus cejas y labios. También estaba pensando que el delantal te luce demasiado y deberías usarlo más seguido, aunque quizá sería mejor si no tuvieras nada debajo...

Matsukawa ahogó una risa que lo hizo trastabillar hasta caer sentado en el suelo, aunque por fortuna ya no tenía nada en las manos. Se echó hacia adelante, cubriendo con su propia mano la de Hanamaki.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso suena como que te gusto demasiado —mencionó el pelinegro, ladeando la cabeza sin borrar su expresión risueña. 

—Sí, en definitiva —contestó Hanamaki, encogiéndose de hombros y disfrutando también de aquello—. Pero sobre todo pensaba que... soy muy afortunado.

Matsukawa parpadeó seguido ante su respuesta.

—¿Afortunado?

—Sí —susurró, viéndolo directamente, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándolos con ligereza—. Afortunado de que me ames.

Matsukawa bajó un poco su sonrisa divertida y sus ojos, poco a poco, comenzaron a adquirir un particular brillo mientras contemplaba a Hanamaki. Aunque mantuvo una mueca feliz y a la vez tonta que demostraba lo contento que estaba de escucharlo. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta el lado de Hanamaki y rozó sus dedos sobre la mejilla del castaño, lo cual logró que una sensación electrizante recorriera entero al castaño.

—¿Por qué de repente dices eso? —preguntó Matsukawa, inclinándose y observando con fijeza la boca contraria—. Y yo soy el afortunado, tonto. 

Aunque Hanamaki unos instantes atrás estaba temblando a causa del frío, ahora el ambiente se había tornado cálido. Por supuesto, todo era gracias a la cercanía de su novio y, más que nada, a la afectuosa mirada que le dirigía. 

Matsukawa pasó la mano por el cuello de Hanamaki, recorriendo con lentitud los cabellos cortos de la nuca, cosa que causó un temblor en el castaño. Terminó de acortar la distancia con lentitud para unir sus labios en un beso pausado y dulce. Ellos se besaban como si el tiempo les perteneciera y pudieran hacer de él lo que quisieran; y quizá era verdad. 

La boca del pelinegro también se sentía caliente, provocándole a Hanamaki un cosquilleo desde la punta de los pies hasta la columna. Ladeó la cabeza, queriendo profundizar el contacto y deseando que sus ruidosos invitados se tardaran un poco más en llegar. 

No obstante, Matsukawa era demasiado correcto y le dio un último beso corto que removió todo dentro de Hanamaki. Cuando se separaron, apoyaron sus frentes la una con la otra y se observaron durante varios segundos, solo viendo al otro respirar de forma entrecortada. Las manos del pelinegro no se detuvieron, subiendo y bajando repetidamente por el pálido y frío cuello de Hanamaki. 

—Mattsun —susurró Hanamaki, admirando los orbes oscuros de Matsukawa. 

—¿Ummm?

—¿Me prestarías tu suéter? Aún tengo frío —masculló sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza para que sus narices se rozaran—. Además, huele a ti y eso me relaja.

Matsukawa resopló una risa que consiguió que achicara los ojos, detalle que se le hizo demasiado adorable a Hanamaki.

—Tú... me vas a matar algún día, ¿sabes? —murmuró el pelinegro, suspirando audiblemente y tomando el impulso de acercarse de nuevo para besarlo mientras sujetaba su rostro. Hanamaki también cerró los ojos, dispuesto a seguir hasta donde pudieran hasta que cualquier rastro de frío se esfumara de él.

Sin embargo, no podían ser tan afortunados. El sonido del timbre resonando en el apartamento los sobresaltó, recordándoles el pequeño detalle de que de ningún modo podían seguir con lo que estaban planeando hacer.

—Llegaron —susurró Hanamaki, echándose hacia atrás y observando con diversión el semblante enfurruñado de su novio.

—Como siempre tan imprudentes —farfulló Matsukawa, levantándose muy a su pesar dispuesto a abrir la puerta a los culpables de su interrupción. Aunque antes de irse miró de reojo a Hanamaki y, con rapidez, se quitó el suéter y se lo pasó, lanzándolo a su regazo—. Con tal de que no lo ensucies al comer, todo bien.

Hanamaki lo aceptó con una expresión satisfecha, afirmando una y otra vez. 

—No lo haré, promesa. 

Matsukawa rodó los ojos y sonrió, dando media vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta para empezar lo que sería una noche bastante larga, como siempre sucedía cuando los cuatros se unían. 

Hanamaki, mientras tanto, se puso el suéter de su novio con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios, hundiendo su rostro en la suave tela y aspirando el olor que tanto conocía de memoria y amaba. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar percibir de nuevo esa particular sensación de que estaba en el lugar correcto con la persona indicada. 

Suspiró quedito, incapaz de borrar su expresión complacida y notando cómo poco a poco el frío desaparecía de su cuerpo.

Como lo suponía, era demasiado afortunado. 

Porque el suéter olía a Matsukawa. Olía a hogar. 

Su hogar.


End file.
